Vascular disorders, including heart disease and stroke, persist as a leading cause of death in certain age and ethnic groups. A need exists, therefore, for improved treatments for patients at risk for vascular disorders. In particular, a need exists to reduce the occurrence and/or severity of vascular disorders.